


Snow Kiss

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time it snows, Ian remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kiss

It’s a moment that still makes Ian smile. He can still hear, years later, the whoops and hollers of his fellow students, the delight in the air at the sight of the two feet of soft white snow that had fallen as they suffered through Mrs Lewindowski’s math class. 

In no time at all, the snowballs had been flying through the air, but Ian hadn’t taken part. He’d been too busy staring at the snow. In London, it turned almost instantly into grey, gummy slush, melting into the pavement before it had a chance to lie. Ian had never seen snow like that before, and despite knowing that his friends would tease him for just standing there, he wanted to enjoy the sight. 

Or at least he did until something wet and cold and sore hit him on the side of the head. 

Turning and spluttering, he’d been greeted by Reggie’s wide grin, heard her laughter ringing through the air. She’d dared him to hit her, a dare that he’d taken and five minutes later they were breathless and soaking wet, sharing their first kiss. 

Every time it snows, that’s what Ian remembers and he falls in love with her all over again.


End file.
